Version History
This is a list of all the changes since the start of the development of KSS. KSS dev. thread created (Sep 19, 2015) Start dev. Testversion (May 21, 2016) Release Testversion (Sep 9, 2016) 0.1 (Sep 15, 2016) * Retextured Voonian moons * Retextured Trytho to make it more Triton-like * Retextured Moho to make it more Mercury-like * Improved various textures * Tweaked some atmospheres * Worked on surface brightness (more distant bodies will feel darker) * and more ... 0.2 (Sep 26, 2016) * New Laythe * New coronas * Added Kerolon and Kirilim (no planets yet) * Added The All * Added compatibility for scatterer, texturereplacer, sigmabinary, ... * Patches will follow (see forumthread) 0.3 (Oct 6, 2016) * Added option between Terraformed Duna and Overhauled Duna * Added biome maps for Duna * Retextured Laho * Fixed atmospheric pressures * Various little fixes 0.3.1 (Oct 7, 2016) * FIXED VERSION (0.3) * Fixed SOI problems * Added Jeln * Added biome map for Laho * Added new scattererflares for red dwarfs 0.3.5 (Oct 29, 2016) * Repositioned every star * Resized various bodies * Option between Icy Laythe and Shallow Ocean Laythe * Added Planets around Kerolon * Added Kormin and Korlon * Added Interstellar Antennas * Finetuned some masses * New Oran, Alym, Erel, Iain Textures * Tweaked some atmospheres * Changed Starlightcolors * ... 0.4 (Nov 22, 2016) * New textures for gasgiants * New detailed textures for planets and moons * New terrain textures - thx to galileo from SVT * Repostioned some planets * Fixed atmospheres * Fixed star luminosity making solar panels almost useless further than Jool, around red/brown dwarfs (TEST) * Fixed star positions and SOI * Fixed various bugs * Started working on scatterer and clouds -> main focus for the next update 0.4.5 (Jan 4, 2017) * A lot of retexturing * Terrain texturing * Minmus is now a comet * Added Ceth, Klip, Eran, Isme, Aryl... * Calculated new parameters for a lot of bodies * Cold Duna and Icy Laythe are now standard 0.5 (Feb 12, 2017) * Rewrote configs for VanillaPlanets * Retexturing and new details * Added new planets * Added Kelin to the Kirb-Kernim System transforming the system into Nova Kirbani * Added the Kelaris System * Added biomemaps to all the celestials ** They are not all assigned yet, meaning 1/4 of the biomes do work. (all the habitable worlds should work) * Some planets have groundscattering (test) * Calculated new parameters for a some bodies * Added new descriptions for every major planet. * Added Visual mods: Scatterer, EVE, DistantObject, TextureReplacer * A lot more 0.6 (Apr 23, 2017) * Reduced KSS with 300 Mb * Converted textures to .dds (saves RAM) * Other improvements to save RAM * Renamed the Kerbol StarSystem folder: KSS * Added several new planets and retextured others * Added a few KSS flags * All atmospheric bodies have now custom atmospheres (floatcurves) * All planets have sciencevalues and working biomes! * New sciencedefs for Mun, Moho, Eve, Duna, Dres, Pol and Laythe * Compatibility with GPP (will be improved over time), Community Resources (TEST) and Researchbodies * Custom gradients (when not using visuals) * Improvements and more terraindetails * Added groundscattering to several celestials * Starspots and better/improved star colors * Fixed starbrightness ** M/K types will emit a lot less energy than Kerbol, bigger stars will emit more * Fixed the invisible force field around The Creator, but you're no longer able to find The Creator in the trackingstation * First attempt to add surface temperatures and exospheres to some celestials in the Kerbol system * First attempt on a plasma engine (resource: helium (tanks provided) - needs more work - test it with unlimited fuel) * KSS loadingscreen * 'New EVE' clouds + scatterer improvements (clouds sometimes dont show up - will be fixed!) * Kelnis System (Optional) * Should be career ready * Bux fixes 0.6.1 (May 2, 2017) * Bug fixes * New picture for loading screen 0.7.1 (October 1, 2017) * Kerbol StarSystem renamed to Kerbal Star Systems * Chur - Analogue of comet Churyumov Gerasimenko * Thes - Proteus analogue * Nian - Titania analogue * Ilum - moon of Hypat * Hal - Haumea analogue * Nyla made into an analogue of Nereid/repositioned * Eeloo's texture redone to be more like Enceladus * Duna looks more like Mars * Jeln retextured * Trytho retextured * Umnyl, Aryl, and Im retextured * Mun texture rotated * Pol's texture modified * Eeloo gets geysers (when EVE installes) * Kerbin's texture reverted to modified stock version but improved * Naith retexture/repositioned * Various improvements and bugfixing * custom brightnesscurves for all the stars * Kerbol got a realistic atmosphere, corona, ... * Using the 'new' version of EVE * Moving clouds for gas giants * Stock sunflares are back if visuals are uninstalled * Use of CTTP groundtextures instead of the old ones * More custom sciencedefs * New Stellar Bodies * Updated Parts * Custom groundscattering 0.7.2 (December 10, 2017) * Added a revamped Kerolon System containing 22 new celestials * Added the Kelar System ** System contains Hetoo, Lyrne and Tesyl. More will be added in the future. * Added Kereksus (neutron star) and Kerulum * Kerbol system: ** Jool is retextured ** Added rings to Hal ** Retextured Pol ** Tropical Laythe reinserted into the game ** Kuiper Belt analogue added using asteroids * Nova Kirbani System ** Renamed some of the biomes on several planets to be more exciting. * Kelnis System ** Renamed the biomes to make them more exciting. * Kormin System ** Rings around Tide * Karkua ** Mass increased to become a supermassive black hole. ** Moved much closer to The All to prevent detection * More custom sciencedefs ** *Fixed apostrophe errors in multiple sciencedefs ** Silne, Iain, Keles, Esle, Cal, Dalne, Hesmin, Dunem, Alar, Um, Irnil, Orph, Trytho, Sern, Erel, Mork, Phain, Leyn, Rav, Bop, Gilly, Kerolon, Kerilim * Lore ** Black Pyramid on Duna * Visuals ** Complete overhaul of clouds and auroras This is a result of a copyright issue caused by Part 1 of KSS ** Redone engine particles for the plasma engine ** Flares for Karkua and The All ** Total retexturing of all stars ** Smoother light curves for all stars ** Geysers on Icy Laythe and Eeloo * Parts ** Micrometeorite Shield: 16m in diameter and non-inflatable 0.7.3 (December 11, 2017) * Bug fixes for version 0.7.2 0.8 Pre-release (July 22, 2018) * Pre-release for 0.8 * Kermes Cluster made into the Kermes Galaxy ** Dozens of stars added ** Some stars repositioned into a galactic shape * Basic and Kerbol Systems only along with the galaxy * Added Installation X and Novus * Updated Visuals * New parts July 28, 2018 * Nova Kirbani released for 0.8 ** Narath is updated *** Got a few moons ** Iain has liquid oceans on the surface ** Vael is colored darker August 2, 2018 * Added the new skybox August 3, 2018 * Released Kerolon System ** Re-textured Rilna August 6, 2018 * Released Kormin System ** Ves - Small dwarf planet with large craters and a thin atmosphere ** Nae - Duna-sized planet, has signs of liquids in the past but they froze over August 10, 2018 * Released Kelnis System ** Rewritten based on new observations on the TRAPPIST-1 System * Released Tropical Laythe ** Geysers now appear on the surface 0.8.1 (August 12, 2018) * Added compatibility with GPP and OWR (more will come) * Changed SOI's of stars in the Kelios Arm, based on mass now (not star type) * Various small fixes * Updated README-file 0.8.2 (August 16, 2018) * Restructured the entire mod for easier installation and updates in the future. * Added compatibility with GPP, GPO, OWR and ExtraSolar * Added patches for Galileo's Sun Flares and Instantiator * New foliage for Nova Kirbani * Various fixes * Updated README-file * much more 0.8.2.1 (August 23, 2018) * Fixed black holes and Installation X * Stable orbits are possible without exploding * Sulph's atmosphere is smoother and its oceans will gradually melt your craft 0.8.2.2 (August 26, 2018) * Retextured Narath * Added Methus, a planet around Karkua. August 28, 2018 * Retextured Sulph Category:Helpful